How could you?
by Noor14147
Summary: Lucy joins Fairy Tail Academy with a new style and personality after hurting her old friends. Will she ever go back to the old Lucy? And why is she so attracted to this pink haired stalker guy? Why does she feel like she's complete after so long? Watch Lucy find friends that really care and maybe even a lover ... First Fanfiction so please correct me or give me suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail does not belong to Moon Chan, It belongs to Hiro Mashima (did I spell that right.. :S)

* * *

Who is she? What the fuck is she wearing? Why is she here? She's the new student? REALLY? No way? She looks scary! Quiet down she might hear us! That was what I heard every time I moved, I mean after the third time I got pretty used to it. I walked up to my locker and stuffed my bag and books inside. I looked at my schedule. English. Oh joy. I slammed my locker shut and jumped in surprise.

"Hi! I hear you're new! What's your name?" this boy with pink hair asked me.

"Fuck off," I said walking away. I walked into English class and sat in my seat. God could this get any worse? I had no alcohol or cigarettes due to my money shortage, I was late on my rent, and I had school. With a bunch of idiots, bastards, bitches, and playboys.

"Good morning class," the teacher said. "Today we have a new face in our class. Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?" He gave her a sweet smile.

"No," I said with no expression. Everyone's mouths hung open in shock. "Hey by any chance do you have a cigarette?" The teacher looked at me with such amazement.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" the teacher screamed. I laughed, grabbed my bags and left. While I walked out I heard whispers and felt the stares. I walked out hoping to kill some time at my semi-friend drug dealer's house. I grabbed bus 44 and sat down.

"ZEREF GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO THE DOOR OR I WILL KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN!" I backed up a bit and kicked his door down. That's when I started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHHAAH OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU! YOU! HAHAHAHAHHA!" I rolled on the floor with tears streaming out of my eyes. Zeref was in his unicorn boxers, watching Adventure Time, eating cherry ice cream. "YOU ARE SO GAY!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"HAVE YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING? I MEAN FOR ALL YOU KNOW I MIGHT'VE BEEN HAVING SEX!" Zeref screamed at me and ran to get a blanket to cover himself.

"So you mean you have officially gotten a fucking girlfriend and given up on stalking me?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

" You know you are really getting on my nerves…" he took fighting position.

"Not this again …" I rolled my eyes. He charged at me and I flipped him with one hand. "You aren't going to win. Not even in your mother-fucking dreams ass hole," I walked over him and went to where he kept all his drugs. "I'll pay fifty for three packs, some pills, and two fifty packs of that swirly alcohol stuff," I pulled out five tens and crouched down to eye level.

"Eeehhh? THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" He screamed getting up.

"Alright and one fucking kiss," I said. I was real fucking desperate and he could tell.

"What the hell. Sure, as long as I choose the time and place," he said eyes glimmering.

"Now give me the fucking stuff so I can go and get a crappy lunch," I said holding my hand out.

"Sure sure," he handed them over and I walked out. But not before catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I needed new clothes. I was wearing tight ass worn out black shorts, a black and purple shirt, high black boots and fishnet tights. I had my blonde hair up in a messy bun.

Once I reached school lunch had just started. I got in line and got some really fucked up looking food and sat down alone at a table. I was feeling much better thanks to the cigarette and the two pills.

"Hey! Remember me from this morning? Oh, and we had first block English together. You know the one with Mr. Freed?" The pink haired guy came up with a bunch of people trailing behind him.

"OMG!" I said with a fake bubbly voice. "I TOOOTALLY REMEMBER U! OMG LOL REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING?" I turned my face emotionless and returned my voice back to normal. "Fuck off. You and your friends." I bit into my apple.

"But Luigi! We're the welcoming committee we're supposed to show you around and st-"

"It's Lucy," I said my tone annoyed.

"Hey Lucy!" I heard Zeref say. I flipped my head and saw him sitting down behind me. I smiled.

"HeyZeref," I smiled at him. Then he fucking kissed me. On my fucking lips. In front of every fucking one. When he was done I looked around. Everyone stared with their mouths wide open.

"Hey, are these your friends? Come, sit," Zeref said while smiling a sickly sweet smile. What the fuck was he up to? They looked surprised, but sat down. "What're your names? Mines Zeref,"

"Hello Zeref, I'm Erza. Pleased to meet you," the red headed girl said.

"Yo, It's Grey," the guy with no shirt on said.

"Grey … clothes? Hi! I'm Levy! Nice to meet you Zeref!" A small blue haired girl said. She looked much like a tiny pixie. "And this here is my boyfriend, Gajeel. Say hi!" A guy with many piercings waved. I nearly laughed out loud. Levy and this fucking monster together? W O W.

"I'm Jellal. I'm Erza's boyfriend…" a man with blue hair said quietly. He and Ezra made a cute couple. They were very colorful…

"I'm Lisanna. Nice to meet you!" a girl with short silver hair said.

"And I'm Natsu!" the pink haired stalker said.

"Introduce yourself Lucy…" Zeref said smiling. He wanted me to suffer. He knew I hated fucking idiots like these. But he still insisted on me making friends.

"I'm Lucy, and honestly I don't give a fuck about who you people are," I said taking another bite into my apple.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you Cana was here?" Zeref said smiling a real fucking big smile.

"NO FUCKING WAY! SHES HERE? WHERE? WHERE?" I jumped up from my seat and looked around a huge smile on my face too.

"YO LUCYY!" Cana screamed. Cana was beautiful, with her brown hair and her perfect body. She was my role model. My best friend. She walked across the lunch room with a barrel of most probably beer.

"CANA!" I ran up to her and hugged her as tight as I could. "Do you have the good stuff?" I asked her.

"Lucy, what type of a friend would I be if I didn't bring the goods?" she replied a smirk on her face. "Do you want them now? Don't wanna get your fat ass expelled," Shit, I hated when Cana was sober. She acted a way too fucking responsible. I mean sure she wasn't exactly the most responsible person, but we're talking about that drunk ass bitch.

"Number one: I'M NOT FAT! Number two: GIVE ME THE GOODS," I screamed holding my hand out.

"Okay. Jeesh, when'd you get so fucking edgy?" she whispered while rummaging through her bag. Unfortunately, I overheard her fucking remark. I walked over to her smirking. I grabbed her shoulder. She gulped. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I really am. I'll give you a thirty dollar discount," she begged.

"Your goods are fucking free Cana," I said before flipping her. I heard people gasp.

"Great job Lucy! How about a congratulatory kiss?" Zeref walked over to me and held my face in his hands. I decided to play along. I kissed him, and when he was least expecting it I bit his tongue. Hard. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW! HUH HU HUHI HUH HU!" he cried in pain while Cana and I laughed. I held Zeref's hand and held Cana's and started walking out of the crappy cafeteria. While we were walking out Zeref yelled, "HEY AREN'T YOU GUYS COMING?" he looked back at them making Cana and me stop.

"Um, sorry we can't skip..." Erza, Jellal, Lisanna and Levy said.

"I would but Levy doesn't want me to…" Gajeel kissed his girlfriend and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go," Natsu and Grey said at the same time.

"OI! FLAME HEAD ARE YOU COPYING ME?" Grey screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAME HEAD, STRIPPER?" Natsu responded. Then they started fighting full on.

"Can we already leave this fucking place? I wanna smoke and take some more pills," I whined.

"Oi, Lucy, don't overdose! Remember what happened last time?" he smirked and winked.

"What happened last time Lu-Chan?" Levy asked with interested eyes.

"I got extremely drunk and almost had sex with that ass hole," I said brushing of the fact like it was nothing. Everyone's eyes opened wider with shock. "NATSU, GRAY DON'T MAKE ME LOOSE MY TEMPER. GET YOUR FAT ASSES HERE NOW OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU," I screamed while walking out.

"AYE!" they both responded. They walked out still punching each other when they thought I couldn't see.

"So, where are we going?" Grey asked.

"Grey, Pants? I think we're going to HQ, right?" I looked at Grey and he was looking around for his shirt and pants.

"So, Luce, how did you like the school?" Natsu asked.

"I thought that it was fucking hell. Until, Cana and Zeref showed up." I took out a cigarette and lighted it.

"Um. Lucy you know smoking is bad for you right?" He said, his onyx eyes filled with worry.

"Why the fuck would you care?" I said passing it to Cana. She whispered thanks.

"I dunno, I don't want you to get hurt Luce," he mumbled.

"And why is that?" I asked leaning in closer to his face, a small smirk forming.

"B-b-because I-I-I,"


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail does not belong to Moon Chan, it belongs to Hiro Mashima ( I hope I spelled that right... )

* * *

"B-b-because I-I-I," Natsu stuttered as his face went up in a million shades of red.

"Eh? Does Natsu like Lucy?" Cana said passing the cigarette back to Lucy.

"Umm. W-w-well," he mumbled.

"Aww, how cute! Grey! Come sit next to me. Lucy go sit next to your boyfriend!" Cana pulled Grey and pushed Lucy. Zeref started up his car before I could correct Cana, following by a puking noise from a green-faced pink-haired stalker.

"OI! DON'T FUCKING PUKE ON ME! IDIOT!" I punched him in the stomach, resulting in him being knocked out. He groaned and his head fell on my lap. "So, Grey,"

"Neh, Lucy. How many piercing do you have?" Grey asked eyeing my ears and nose.

"Umm, seven, fourteen, sixteen, nineteen. Nineteen," I said mentally freaking out on how I had gained three after a party the other night.

"I only see eighteen," he said. I stuck out my tongue. He nodded. It was a quiet ride there over all besides the constant moaning coming from a specific fucking idiot in my lap.

"We're here," Zeref walked out of the car and opened my door. I slung Natsu over my shoulder and walked out. We walked up the cobblestone pathway and knocked on the door.

"WHERE SHOULD I PUT THIS FUCKING IDIOT?" They lead me to a new sofa and I threw him on, not trying even the least bit to be gentle. Everyone replied with hellos and 'Yay! The demons back.'

"EH? WHERE AM I?" Natsu sprung up from the couch and got into fighting stance.

"Welcome to HQ, where you party for every reason," I said gesturing to the house. "Would anyone like a drink?"

"Sure!" Natsu and Grey said.

"OI! PINKY! STOP TRYING TO COPY ME!" Grey yelled stripping off his pants and shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, STRIPPER?" Natsu hit Grey and so on.

"YO! SNOWFLAKE! FIRE-HEAD! IF YOU DON'T STOP FUCKING UP LIKE IDIOTS WE'RE GONNA KICK YOU OUT!" I screamed pulling them both apart by their ears. "Now drink up," I said clinking my glasses with the ones I handed them. They both drank up, glad to be somewhat accepted by me.

"Hey *hic* lets go *hic*" Zeref laughed at the drunk Grey. He grabbed his hand and I grabbed a sober Natsu's hand. I was drunk too, but I wasn't about to fucking admit that and get a shitty lecture from Zeref.

"Lucy, they're gonna stay with you, since we don't know where they live," Zeref told me from the driver's seat.

"Can I go home? I didn't drink so…" Natsu trailed of and mumbled to himself.

"No, you have to make sure Lucy doesn't harass Grey," Zeref said turning a right onto my street.

"HEY! I will not harass Grey!" I screamed.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Yeah sure you won't," Zeref said with a roll of his eyes. He stopped in front of my house.

"Lucy! Tomorrow I want a rematch!" I rolled my eyes and waved to Zeref. I pulled the drunk ass Grey out and I dragged him to my house. It was six forty two and I was insanely hungry.

"Luce. I'm hungry," Natsu whined. He looked so cute. Wait, WHAT?! I did not just say that. No, no, I didn't say it. That was just my imagination. I didn't say that the pink haired stalker was cute.

I went inside and laid Grey on the couch, "alright. Just wait okay, it'll take thirty minutes to make pizza," I walked into the kitchen and drank some more rum.

"Oi! Luce! You shouldn't drink more!" he said as he stole the bottle away from me. But too late ~~

"Natshu! There's not a single fucking thing you can do about it. So hand over the bottle and we can go back to being… whatever we were before thish," I reached for the bottle and he pushed me back. Unfortunately that had caused me to fall over backwards and of course that idiot would try to catch me. So, he fell on me. And no, it wasn't all romantic where I blush and then he says sorry. He literally FELL ON ME. "OUCH? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I KICK YOU OFF MYSELF," He quickly jumped up from me and apologized. "Ish fine, as long as you give me my bottle back," I gave him one of my death glares and he shivered.

"Luce, you're drunk," he said while placing the bottle down and scooping me up.

"O-o-oi! Put me down!" I screamed and I tried to wiggle through his arms. A light blush on my cheeks. Wait, WHY THE FUCK WAS I BLUSHING? I didn't like him or anything …

"Nope, you are going to stay in bed and I am going to make some food," He said placing me down.

"Neh, Natsu?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

"Y-y-y-yes?" he said his face coated with a pink blush.

"Why are you so nice to me when I'm mean to you? Why do you try so hard to be my friend when I'm telling you to go away?" I was genuinely confused. Most people would have run off scared.

"Because you seem like a good person in the inside. Something happened, that's why you're acting out. People say I'm clueless, but honestly I'm not. You're hiding something from us all," he said while looking into my eyes. He had spoken so wisely and with such confidence, but not enough to make me feel bad. "So, how about it? Can we try being friends?" he asked holding his arms out. I jumped into them.

"You're right. I'm just so depressed. I hurt them all. Because of me, their gone," I sobbed into his arms. I hadn't felt so at home. So… safe, in years. Maybe this is what it was like having a friend. He rubbed my back and waited until my sob-fest was over. Once I was done he led me to my dining table.

"Sorry, it's kinda burned …" he said putting a piece of pizza into my plate.

"Neh, Natsu?" I asked again.

"Just eat your food Luce, we can talk all you want tomorrow," he said while he dug in. When we were done he quietly laid me in my bed.

"Natsu, stay with me," I said grabbing onto his arm, he nodded and got into the bed with me.

That was the first night in a long time in which I didn't have a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail does not belong to Moon Chan, it belongs to Hiro Mashima ( I hope I spelled that right... )

* * *

I woke up feeling amazingly warm and comfortable. As I opened I remembered last night. Oh god. Lucy! How could I let myself do that? I told him! Well I didn't spill ALL the fucking beans, but I did spill some. I tried to get up but was being held down. I finally felt the person's arms on me, holding me close. I turned my head to the side to see a pink fluff of hair. "Natsu?" I said shaking him.

"Hey Luce," he whispered pushing my hair off my face. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. "We're gonna be late," he said while getting up. I followed. I honestly didn't care about being late. I just wanted to meet up with Zeref and cry in his arms. He was the only one that knows about what happened last year.

"Bye Natsu. I'll see you in school later," why was I acting so sweet and nice near him? What the fuck, Lucy! Keep up your bad-ass reputation!

"Bye Luce, I'll see you soon. Can you, never mind I'll just tell you later," he waved as he walked back to his house.

I walked inside my house and washed my face, brushed my teeth, the usual. I put on some ripped jeans with a black skull tank-top. I straightened my hair and put some hair spray on. I got on bus 44 and headed to my shitty school.

When I walked into class late I heard the teacher yell at me and give me a whole fucking lecture, but I just ignored him. I went to my seat and sat down.

"What is equivalent to the equation, come on I need hands," he looked around and his eyes landed on me and my phone. "Ms. Heartfillia, answer the question please," he looked at me expectantly. Like I wasn't paying attention, so I gave him a fucking answer.

"Answer B," I said a sly smirk on my face.

"No, Lucy you need to pay more attention," he walked up to me and took my phone.

"Umm, Mr. Freid, she's right…" Natsu spoke up. Wow, now that pink-headed stalker was standing up for me too.

"Huh? Oh my. It seems Ms. Heartfillia was correct…THIS TIME," I smirked at Natsu. For the rest of class I answered all of the questions correctly.

At lunch time, Natsu and I went to the roof. Most of the drug addicts smoked up here. We sat down in one corner. "So what do you fucking want?" I said a slight frown on my face.

"I wanna talk. Last night I told you I would give you all day to talk to me," he smiled and bit into his pizza.

"Umm, I was drunk so I didn't exactly agree to any of that shit…" I bit into my apple.

"Lucy, you told me you were depressed. That you hurt someone last night, can you explain that?" he said finishing up his pizza.

"I don't wanna talk about that fucking messed up stuff," I looked down and stopped eating.

"Come on, Lucy. I can tell you're dying on the inside," Wow so that idiot wasn't clueless.

"Swear you won't tell anyone," I held up my pinky. He shook my pinky with his. "So a year ago I was nicer. I was a good girl. Then I ran away because they were telling me that I should marry this complete prick. So I ran away, I got lost and I was about to get killed by these fucked up men who had raped me when my mom stepped in front of me. She got a knife stabbed inside of her because I ran away. Then the next morning I go to work with my friend and I those men come and find me. They trashed the place killed most of the people inside. I blacked out after I hid in the oven. Heh I had some serious burns but I was alive. The only one out of all my friends to make it out alive. So, for their sake and my mother's I became a bad girl. So no one would become my friend and so that I wouldn't hurt any other fucking person. I mean I'm basically a fucking murderer Natsu! A murderer!" I let a tear slip out but I bit my lip to hold in the sobs. I hadn't told anyone all this and actually said my feelings in so long. It felt…good. Natsu had his eyes opened in shock, but came to hug me anyways. It felt good to feel loved. At least I hoped I was wanted and loved.

"Neh Neh. Let's go to my house today!" Natsu said smiling his crooked grin that I loved. Wait, NO NO NO! I did not love anything about him! I was not going to make friends. But…just one time wouldn't hurt. Nope. It will.

"No," I said and I moved away from him. He looked hurt.

"Then at least have lunch with me," he tried his best to pout, but it turned out to look like he was making a real fucking funny fish face.

"Ok… if I want to leave though I will leave," Lunch wasn't over yet, so what better way to spend it than with a bunch of really big ass holes and bitches. But then maybe they were like Natsu, sweet, nice and so lovable….LUCY?! STOP THINKING THESE THOUGHTS IMMEDIATELY! EW! FUCK LUCY! WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING? I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice Natsu pulling my arm into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys! What's up? Lucy's gonna be joining us for lunch today!" he grinned at Erza and Grey, they grinned back.

"Hey Lu-Chan!"

"Yo,"

"What's up?"

"Ohayo!"

"Hello," They all greeted me in their own special ways.

"Hey," I sat down in between Natsu and Grey.

"Um, Lu-Chan… you shouldn't sit there," Levy said, her glasses slipping from her petite nose.

"Why not. Where I sit is my decision. Got it?" I didn't know why I agreed to this.

"OI FLAME HEAD WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Grey yelled after a few moments and it clicked that they were going to fight and I was going to get caught in the middle. I pulled both of them by the ear.

"I will give you whatever you want-besides money- if you both shut the fuck up and don't fight whenever I'm here," I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Whatever?" they both questioned at the same time.

"Hai," I nodded my head. "You can tell me now or after school, any later than that and the offer expires," I said while getting up.

"Bye Luce," he said as I left.

After school I was sitting on top of the gates waiting for snowflake and hot head.

"LUCY!" Grey yelled as he came running, followed by a pink haired idiot.

"I got mine," Natsu said.

"Same here," Grey and Natsu had an evil glint in their eyes.

"I want you to go on a date with me," Grey said smirking.

"Okay, text me the details," I said while grabbing his phone and adding my number. "Natsu?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" he said glancing at Grey.

"Go ahead, I was just leaving," Grey left, little did Natsu know, he was hiding behind a tree.

"Umm," Natsu shifted uncomfortably, "I w-w-wanted t-t-to..."

"Go on," I said taking out a piece of gum.

"W-w-well…" he tried to continue.

"Aww! The almighty Natsu Dragneel is stuttering and blushing!" I said giggling and smiling.

"S-s-shut up!" he blushed. "I-I w-w-wanted to b-b-be y-your boyfriend, I l-l-like you L-l-l-l-luce,"


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail does not belong to Moon Chan, it belongs to Hiro Mashima ( I hope I spelled that right... )

* * *

My eyes opened in shock and I blushed. Natsu liked me? But what about that Lisanna girl that was always staring at him? And how she always eyed me jealously. Natsu liked me? Oh my fucking god.

"Um, I told you I'd give you anything right," I looked down and walked away after exchanging numbers. "And by the way, Grey I know your hiding…"I walked away feeling soft and giggly. What was this? Why did I feel so happy all of the sudden. Without thinking I called Cana, "Cana…can I come over today," I whispered while getting on bus 44.

"Of course, but your gonna have to explain why your acting so weird," she laughed nervously.

"Ok," I hung up on her and thought about Natsu. Grey had asked the same thing, but why had I felt so happy when Natsu asked me? I finally got there and walked inside her house. "YO! CANA GET YOUR ASS HERE!" I shouted. She slid down the railing of her stairs and landed in front of me.

"Heyy," she said.

"I've got a problem, Cana," I whispered. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"The almighty Lucy Heartfillia has a problem? Never thought I'd see the day," she nodded her head, encouraging that I go on.

"I told Grey and Natsu I'd give them whatever they wanted-besides money- if they stop being such fucking ass holes in front of me," I was pacing now. "Grey asked me for a date and I was like whatever sure, but then Natsu, he asked me to be his fucking girlfriend," I explained my eyes widening by shock by the statement I had just said.

"You like him, simple. Now go home, I was with my boyfriend," she winked at me while pushing me out the door.

"Thanks Cana," I said while hugging her. "But I don't like him," I said to her frowning.

"Whatever you say…" she slammed the door shut. I sat down on her step. Eeh… bad idea… I could hear her moaning from there. Ew Cana… I walked to Zeref's house which wasn't far from Cana's.

"ZEREF OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I screamed.

"Coming," he slumped over to the door and opened it. I entered and went straight to the TV.

"Next month tune in for a special guest, the only one who survived the bakery killing spree. Lucy Heartfillia. Thanks for watching, I'm your host Bailey Horner, bringing to you the daily news," I froze. I heard my phone ring, I grabbed it and said, "What do you want?"

"Hi, I'm Bailey Horner, you know news women for the daily news on channel 780?"

"Never heard of you…" I said smirk on my face. She must be devastated.

"Oh… well we wanted you to make a speech about the bakery killing spree a year ago on its anniversary, you know since you're the only one alive?" she chuckled.

"No, goodbye," I hung up on her. I let a few tears slip down my face.

"Lucy? Are you okay? I heard," Zeref sat down next to me patting my back while I cried.

"No, I don't know why I cause everyone pain? I miss having friends, I really do," I hid my face in my chest.

"Then why don't you try having friends again?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'll end up hurting them," I let another sob out.

"You haven't hurt me or Cana yet," he said. My eyes opened in shock. I haven't hurt them yet. Maybe I could do this. I could defend my friends now too. I wasn't that helpless little girl I was. This could work.

"Ok," I said while jumping off of the couch and sprinting towards the front door. I grabbed the bus to head to school.

I was on the bus when I got a text from Grey.

_To: Lucy H._

_From: Grey F._

_Hey ;) Ill pick u up 5 today txt me ur address_

I typed back,

_To: Grey F._

_From: Lucy H._

_U can walk me home today and find out ;)_

I walked off the bus and strolled into school. People watched me walk into the lunch room. I sat down next to Grey and Natsu, just like yesterday.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" Levy said making all the others automatically greet me.

"Hey," I said. I saw Natsu unable to look at me, and his face coated in red. I looked the other way and blushed as well.

"Neh Lu-Chan? What happened in between you and Natsu?" Levy winked.

"N-n-n-n-nothing!" we both sputtered out.

"Eh? You both are stuttering! Something happened! Come on Lu-Chan! Tell me!" Levy begged.

"L-l-later…" I said while taking a pill. Levy nodded. I ate lunch and went through the next three classes thinking about the killing spree, my mother, and Natsu.

"Oi! Luce! Can I walk you home?" Natsu said running up to me.

"No," I said walking away from him. "Your thing doesn't start till tomorrow so please don't talk to me today. I have a lot of fucking things on my mind," I said sitting on the gate. I had to wait for all the girls and Grey. What a pain.

"Um, alright… I'll see you tomorrow, in fact I'll pick you up for school," he left with a wink. I blushed.

"Neh Lu-Chan, why are you blushing so much?" Levy asked.

"N-nothing," I said while walking home. The girls had come along with Grey. We all walked to my house in silence. When we finally got there I waved to Grey and motioned for all the girls to come inside.

"Lucy? Where are you parents?" Erza asked.

"I don't live with my dad, and my mom has passed away," I said with no emotion.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to pry," I silently sat on my bean bag and they sat on the floor.

"What do you want?" I asked them once they had sat down.

"We want to know about Grey and Natsu," they said in unison.

"It's nothing alright? None of us like each other," I said turning pink.

"We didn't ask if you guys liked each other," Erza said smirking.

"So, who is it? Grey?" Levy asked me. Was it safe to tell them? I guess… I shook my head.

"EH? IT'S NATSU?" They screamed. I nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"So what did they ask you?" They both pried.

"A date and for me to be his girlfriend…" I blushed even more.

"NATSU DID THAT? I mean we expected Grey to do that, BUT NATSU?" Erza was shocked and so was Levy.

"So you're gonna go out with him right?" they asked teasingly.

"Um…"

* * *

Thank you for reading ^.^

I rushed this one because of school starting soon :S So might not be as good.

Thank you for your kind reviews :D

Ill try to update every day okay?

Thanks again :D

~~ Moon Chan =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail does not belong to Moon Chan, it belongs to Hiro Mashima ( I hope I spelled that right... )

* * *

So, you're gonna go out with him right?" they asked teasingly.

"Um…" I was insanely embarrassed. But at the same time really relieved. I felt like I could tell anything to these girls.

"I guess… I mean I did promise him," I mumbled under my breath.

"OMG CUTEST PAIRING! Umm… NaLu! NALU! PERFECT!" Levy screamed.

"S-s-shh, keep it down, you guys," I was blushing furiously I could not believe I had just told them that I was going to date Natsu I mean why was I telling these bitches? Um… I guess they weren't really bitches. They were actually kind of nice. It was four fifty so I shoved them out waving goodbye and then got ready for my date.

_To: Lucy H._

_From: Grey F._

_Hey ;) Wear something cute, and formalish_

_C u l8r _

Fuck! I didn't own much stuff that suited my style that was formal. I guess I was just going to have to wear a dress. I curled my hair and put on dark blue make-up. I wiggled inside my dark blue mini dress with black gems on the neckline. I wore black high heels and then turned on the TV. Might as well watch some cupcake wars before leaving… After five minutes I got a call to come out. I saw a red convertible with Grey in a dark blue suit. I walked out and his mouth dropped.

"H-h-hey," he said blushing furiously.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked while sitting shot gun.

"W-w-w-well, I t-think I'm t-taking y–y-you to Grand C-c-cherule," Grey spluttered out.

"Yum 3" I said. "Well? Let's go!" I said. Grey started the car and we drove there.

"Grey? Can I ask why you're so flustered?" I said. I mean he wasn't making fun of me or talking to me. He wouldn't even look at me. He looked at me and blushed even more.

"W-w-well, I think you look really pretty, and so yeah," he mumbled. My eyes widened in shock. He thought I was pretty?

"Oh, t-t-thanks…" I replied. My face matching his. We rode there avoiding conversations and eye contact. We finally got there after a way to quiet drive. Grey got out and opened my door for me. I stepped out and he held out his arm. I held on to it and laughed. He laughed with me. We walked to our reserved table and ordered delicious looking food. We talked about Natsu and Erza. Why Natsu hated Grey so much. We talked about him and me. We had a lot of fucking fun. But it didn't seem like a date. It was more like a get together with a friend.

When we were done eating and arguing about who was going to pay, we stepped into the photo booth. In the first one we were both smiling, in the second we were laughing, in the third he looked into my eyes with so much love, in the fourth he leaned in, and in the fifth he kissed me. He pulled me close and I didn't object. What the fuck was I doing? Why was I letting him kiss me? Did I like Grey? He nibbled on my lower lip and I gasped. He took the opportunity and stuck his tongue in my mouth. He swirled his tongue around in my mouth exploring it. I on the other hand was confused. Should I kiss him back? This feels so wrong. I liked Natsu… not Grey. I pushed him away and shook my head.

"Grey, I love you as a friend. Not a lover. I think I need some time to think about this. I want to go home alone, I'll text you," I said as I walked out. I saw a hint of pain in his eyes. Then he stepped out as well and took the pictures. I walked out and hopped on bus 44. I felt so bad. I just rejected Grey. How could I do that to my friend? One of the best friend I have? I jumped off and walked into my house. I changed my clothes and went to bed.

12344567789876543234567876543212345678876543212345 96787654329345689876543345687654568594038594320894 03289420894302894028594028958492

The next morning I got up and got ready for school. First thing was first, I had texted Natsu to meet me at the school gate so we could talk about the thing he had asked. I didn't like to think about how he was going to be my boyfriend because it just made my heart beat so fast. I walked to school and sat on the gate like usual. After ten minutes Natsu came.

"So I can hold your hand, kiss you (but not yet), I can hug you and pick you up for school in the morning," he listed after I explained to him. "Oh, and we should try to keep this a secret for a few days,"

"Yup," I said trying my best to not blush. I couldn't be blushing all around school. That would ruin my reputation.

"Alright, let's go now class is about to start," he said holding out his hand. I hesitated, but grabbed on to it and smiled a bit. Then he took off running. We made it to class with no time to spare. I went and sat in my seat. The guy next to me had gotten a bit friendly with me. He asked, "So what does Lucy Heartfillia have in store for the teacher today?" he asked teasingly.

"I was late, but I was thinking fart bag on his chair…" I said thoughtfully. Then we heard a fart from the teacher.

"So you did do it?" The guy next to me said. He was falling off his chair. I was laughing along with him.

"No, I didn't, I came in late remember," I said tears of laughter streaming down my face.  
He laughed harder.

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA TO THE OFFICE!" he screamed. I grabbed my bag and left. I ate a pill and smoked until lunch. I walked inside the cafeteria to my usual spot next to Natsu and Grey.

"Hey Lu-Chan!"

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Yo,"

"Luce!"

"Hey," I replied. Lisanna, Erza, and Jellal sat in front of me. While Grey, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel sat on my side. I bit into my daily apple. Next to our table sat Mira-Jane, Laxus, Sting, Rougue, and Elf Man.

"So, what were you and Natsu doing holding hands?" Mira Jane, the sister of Lisanna and Elf Man, said.

"N-N-NOTHING!" we both screamed at the same time.

"Eh? Then why are you guys blushing?" she asked with a smirk.

"L-l-luce, can we talk?" Natsu motioned to the closet.

"Oooh," Mira teased. Levy winked and Erza told them to quiet down. I blushed very slightly before regaining my composure. We walked into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"Can't we just tell them?" he asked. "I hate lying and keeping secrets," he said using puppy eyes. I burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE FACE! HAHAHA! OKAY JUST STOP! HAHAHAHAH!" I walked out still laughing to our table.

"Lu-Chan… why are you laughing?" Levy asked re-arranging her headband. I pointed to Natsu.

"So, are you guys dating? Come on, I mean we all know you guys obviously like each other," Mira said.

"I d-d-d-don't l-like him!" I said blushing the color of Erza's hair.

"Come on, admit it already!"

"OKAY! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE LUCE! WE'RE DATING OK?" he grabbed my hand and left. We both ate lunch at the school gates. After lunch we both went to Science. This was the class that I had with the whole crew. We all sat at one table.

"I don't believe you two are dating," Grey said. Everyone else nodded.

"Why not?" Natsu said writing down the answer to question three

"Because Lucy is… Lucy and you're…. Natsu," Grey said again while the others nodded. They both started fighting.

"What was the deal?" I said an evil dark aura around me.

"We're so very sorry," they both were shivering.

"I still don't think you two are dating," Grey mumbled.

That's it! I was so sick of it! Why couldn't Grey just believe me! I was so sick of it that I kissed Natsu on the lips.

* * *

Im SOOO sorry for not updating D: I feel so bad. I was school shopping...

Anyways, thank you again ^.^ Next chapter will be here either today or tomorrow.

Yayy :3 They kissed 3

Sorry for this and the last one being a bit sloppy

School is about to open so I've been reviewing and stuff :S

Thank you again!

~~Moon Chan =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail does not belong to Moon Chan, it belongs to Hiro Mashima ( I hope I spelled that right... )

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS! GET A CAMARA! SOMEONE!" Mira said while running around. Everyone in the room had their mouths open in shock. Natsu kissed me back. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I traced his lips with my tongue, and he opened his mouth. Our tongues swirled with each other's, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the teacher. I paid no attention to it and kept on kissing Natsu.

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA! TO THE OFFICE! YOU TOO NATSU DRAGNEEL!" the teacher yelled. I chuckled, grabbed my bag and left. He told me that we should go to the office, so I did. We stayed there for an hour and talked to the principal. After we both talked to him we headed to our last class. He held my hand and I sat with him, Grey, Lisanna, Elf man and Erza.

"You guys are really going out," Grey said sadly. You could sense the pain and jealousy.

"Yup!" Natsu said grinning like a mad man. He hadn't stopped grinning since I had kissed him.

"Lucy is a MAN for kissing Natsu in front of the teacher!" Elf Man exclaimed.

"Well, I have to go. I wanna ditch the rest of this lame ass class. Alone," I said after Natsu started to get up to go with me. I needed to go talk to Zeref. He was my best friend and he knew nothing about my love life these days, so I felt pretty bad. I walked onto the bus and waited for my stop. After ten minutes the stop finally came. I had to walk a bit to reach his house, but I managed to get all the fucking way there. I knocked twice resulting with no answers. I got annoyed so I kicked the door down.

"No," I whispered. I walked inside. There were many signs of struggle, blood and flesh on the ground. I ran upstairs after hearing a scream. Oh please don't let that be Zeref. Oh god. If you're real, save Zeref. I prayed while running up. I opened the door to the bedroom and found Zeref holding a knife to a girls face. He dropped the knife when he saw me.

"Lucy…" he whispered still frozen in place.

"What… why… how…?" I was scared. I waited until he backed up from the girl, then I grabbed her and ran. I ran for my life with her on my back. Damn, she was really heavy. She looked about a year or two older than me. She was bleeding everywhere and had fainted. I ran home, getting weird stares from passersby's. Most asked if I needed help, but I declined. I ran to my house and laid her on my bed. I ran into my bathroom to get stuff to heal the wounds. She had woken up and sat down.

"Are you ok? Let me help you," I said while going up to her and treating her wounds.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I thought I was going to die, thank you," a tear ran down her face.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Aoi," she said. "I'm sorry, I don't remember much," she apologized.

"No reason to apologize, mine names Lucy," I said smiling warmly towards the girl. "How old are you?"

"21," she said after thinking a while.

"Oh, I'm 17, do you know where you came from or what your job was?" I wanted to know something that I could say to people while looking for her parents.

"No, I don't know," she says. "My mother had flowing blond hair and she was a mage. A celestial mage," she said.

"She must have been beautiful, if you took on to her looks," I laughed. She was honestly beautiful. With long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She looked a bit like me.

* * *

PLEASE READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

3 minutes ago

ALSO if everybody could sign this petition

petitions. white house. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

erase the spaces all the spaces (no spaces needed) and pass it on

* * *

Yay ^.^

Sorry again for not uploading, my excuse is school :S

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows :D I really appreciate it!

Remeber to correct me!

SIGN THE PETITITION PLEASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Thanks again :D

~~Moon Chan =^.^=


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail does not belong to Moon Chan, it belongs to Hiro Mashima ( I hope I spelled that right... )

* * *

"Ok, well, do you know what your mother's name is?" I asked. If she wanted to get home I needed some type of information.

"I'm not sure. Laina? I don't know," she looked deep in thought so I waited for her.

"Well, let's go buy you some clothes and I need to get food. After that I'll make some food and then I'll set up the couch for me to sleep on. Alright?" I asked. She nodded. We both shopped. She was insanely nice and she loved stars. She was much like me. We entered my house laughing on how I had tripped and fell in a puddle.

"Alright how about pasta?" I asked.

"Pasta!" her eyes twinkled.

"Alright let me teach you so you know how to make it," I said pulling her into the kitchen.

"But you can just make it for me!" she said, trying to get out of learning how to cook.

"But I'm not going to be here 24/7. I have school and I'm gonna have to get a job…" I said thinking to myself.

"You're going to leave me alone?" she started shivering.

"Only for school, but don't worry I ditch most classes. So only three four hours, okay?" I smiled at her warmly.

"Alright!" she said childishly. I taught her how to make pasta, and we both indulged in it afterwards.

"Aoi, I have to leave for a few hours. If anything happens, call this number immediately. At try to go to a populated area," I explained to her how to use the phone and she shakily agreed she'd stay home.

I walked to Zeref's house. I needed to ask him what he was doing. "Had all the drugs gotten to his fucking head? I mean why the fuck was he trying to fucking kill her?" I didn't realize I was mumbling and slightly crying until Natsu bumped into me.

"Hey Luce! We missed you at sch- hey, are you ok? Come here," he held me in his arms. I started crying more.

"L-let me go, I need to do s-s-something. Don't go to my house. U-understand?" I looked at him sternly.

"Alright, after that, call me, ok?" he kissed me before he left. Damn, why did he have to be so sweet? I walked there deep in thought about what I was going to do. I finally reached there, I put my angry face on and kicked down the door.

"Zeref get your fucking ass over here," I hissed.

"Lucy! I can ex-" he started.

"Shut the fuck up," I went up to him and punched him in the gut. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT KIND GIRL?" I kicked him in the face and he flew back.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

"LOUDER! I CANT HEAR YOU!" I said punching him again. "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU ABOUT TO KILL HER? I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE FOR CAUSING AN AMAZINGLY SWEET GIRL SO MUCH PAIN!" A few tears slid out of my eyes.

"Lucy… I was drunk, please don't report me," he begged.

"You were drunk? YOU WERE DRUNK? WHAT THE FUCK ZEREF! I HAVE SAVED YOU ONCE! I AM NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!" I screamed at him. I punched him a few more times then walked to the door. "I thought you were my friend. I thought you were there for me. I thought I was your little sis. I thought you were supposed to be a role model. But I guess I was wrong. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" I said while running out. The tears were flowing out and it had started to pour.

"Oi! Lucy?" I heard someone call. I curled up into a ball and cried. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was laying on a clean bed. I got up and looked around. Not my house… Aoi! I grabbed my home and dialed her number.

"AOI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I'M SO SORRY! I TRULY AM!" I apologized.

"Yes Lucy, I'm fine... It's just scary at night, can you come home?" she asked.

"Of course I can. I'm getting on the bus right now. I love you. Okay? Just sit tight," I said.

"Thanks Lucy," I could literally hear her smile. I saw my shoes on the side and put them on. I opened a window and jumped. I landed on my two feet and started running home. I needed to know what road I was on. Thumbolt Square. I walked out of the yard. Maybe I should thank these people first. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming," a very familiar voice said. The voice opened the door and said," Lucy? Weren't you…" he looked really fucking confused.

"I jumped. I need to get home. I'll see you at school and explain. Thank you, Natsu," I said with a smile before I ran off. I could see him smiling before I turned the corner. It took ten minutes but I finally made it home.

"Aoi! I'm home!" I said.

"Lucy! I was so scared! Why are you so dirty? What happened? Thank goodness your home!" she hugged me, getting my rain and dirt on her as well.

"Let's go take a bath alright? That always helps the nerves," I motioned her to go in. "I'm not looking and I'm trusting you to not look," I said with a laugh.

"Yes, Lucy," she said while stripping down. The second she entered you could hear her sigh with relief. I entered and sighed as well. We talked about our day and she explained how she finally made pasta, but then it fell out the window. I laughed, smiled and frowned at the right moments. When we were done, I tucked her into the extra bed I had bought and went into mine.

"Hello? Yes, I'm reporting a kidnap," I whispered into the phone.

* * *

Gomen'nasai min'na... I had writers block -_- I had no idea what to write next. I kept copying fanfictions I've read in the last few days :S

Well yeah :D Thanks for r&r in the last few chapters. :D Thanks XD

Anyways, next one might be posted today because I've already started on it.

I was thinking what pairing I should do for my next fanfiction...

LaxusxLucy - LaLu

NatsuxLucy - NaLu

StingxLucy - StiCy

RouguexLucy- RoLu

GrayxLucy - GraLu

Yes I'm only doing Lucy pov's :S I like those the best :33

Anyways Thanks :D

~~Moon Chan =^.^=


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy tail does not belong to me, It belongs to Hiro Mashima (Is that how you spell it :S)

* * *

"Hello? I'm reporting a kidnap," I whispered into the phone.

"Ok, would you like to meet up with us, or would you like to talk to us on the phone immediately," the police man said.

"Um, can we talk right now at the police station?" I asked.

"Of course ma'am," he hung up.

"Aoi? Wake up, I need to go talk to someone about you," I shook her awake.

"Mkay, lead the way Lucy," I easily picked her up and walked to the police station.

"Hi, I am guessing you're here to report kidnap?" he asked.

"Yes, um I found her at my friend's house, she was hurt badly so I took her and ran," I felt a lump in my throat. How could he do that to her? Why did he do that to her?

"Ms.…"

"Lucy Heartfillia," I whispered.

"Ms. Heartfillia, can you lead me to your friend's house, in the meanwhile, can you tell me some information about the girl," I nodded and explained the last few days in detail. When we made it he told us to stay outside.

"No thank you, give me the handcuffs, give me the gun, he's my friend. I need to deal with it. I'll yell if he goes berserk," I walked out of the car away from the stubborn police man. I backed up from the door and kicked it down.

"Lucy!" he jumped up and tried to hug me, but I handcuffed him. "What's going on," you could smell the fear coming off from him.

"You're under arrest," I punched him in the gut when he started thrashing.

"I might let you off easily if you tell me where you found her and what you were doing," I hissed.

"I f-found her in t-t-the forest. She said she w-was looking for you, she said you w-were her sister," he stuttered.

"My sis…ter? Why would you try to kill her though! IF SHE WAS MY SISTER WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL HER?" I yelled at him kicking him again.

"I thought I had killed her, along with your mother. Your father wanted you to marry me. But you and your mother wanted to get married for love. So, your father agreed and I was going to marry her. HA, like I would ever marry that bitch. All I had to do was eliminate your mom and sister. I was about to but you had to interrupt. I thought I had killed her that night. I HAD ALMOST GOTTEN THE HEARTFILLIA FORTUNE!" he cackled. I shivered. When did he become like this. He was always so funny and nice. "Let me out or I will make you pay," he glared at me.

"Y-y-you," I shakily pointed a finger at him. "You killed mama," I cried. I punched him in the gut. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" I screamed. I pulled him by his hair outside to the police car.

"Lucy, you don't want to do this," he whispered.

"TAKE HIM AWAY! LOCK HIM UP! HE KILLED LAYLA HEARTFILLIA! HE HURT AOI, MY SISTER! HE TRIED TO KILL ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER! HE HURT MY NAKAMA! TAKE HIM AWAY AND NEVER LET HIM SEE THE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN!" I screamed. I looked at him.

"You are a disgrace to the world. People like you should not exist! You betrayed me. You killed innocent people for money! HOW COULD YOU?" I turned my face away. "Take him away officer," The officer put him inside the car. When they left I broke down. I was crying in Aoi's arms. "He killed out Mama," I whispered.

"I remember," she whispered while patting my head.

"Nee Chan I-I need to go somewhere, I'll drop you off at home. Unless you want to come," I asked her.

"Um… can I come?" she asked. I nodded and we got onto the bus. We sat silently, my head in her lap. She asked me where we were going and I replied, "My boyfriend's house," she nodded and blushed.

We got there and I knocked on the door. A man, supposedly Natsu's father, opened the door.

"Hello there!" he said brightly, then he took a good look at Aoi and I, "Oh my, I think you guys better come inside," he gestured us inside.

"Natsu! You have guests," he yelled. I saw a sleepy Natsu slowly descending the stairs.

"LUCE!" he ran down and hugged me. "Are you ok? Why are you all bloody? Are you ok?" he asked me.

"C-c-can we stay the night," I whispered.

"Of course, let's go to the guest room alright?" he held my hand and I held Aoi's. We got to the bedroom and he closed the door.

"What is going on," he asked dead seriously.

"He killed Mama," I whispered before breaking out in a sob. He comforted me. I took a deep breath in and started again, "last week or so I found Aoi, this girl, at Zeref's house about to be killed. I ran away with her to my house. That's why I missed school, she had also lost her memory, so she didn't know much besides her name. I visited him again with the police, and Natsu. He killed my mama. He hurt Aoi. He hurt my nakama," I cried into his chest. "Aoi is my sister," I said.

"She is almost as beautiful as you," he said and I giggled. He gave Aoi some extra clothes and I tucked her in.

"Good night, Nee-Chan," I said while hugging her.

"Good night, Lulu," she whispered. I walked outside to where Natsu was.

"Where's my room?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"You will be sleeping with me," he said while walking me into a video game dreamland. My mouth dropped open.

"Woah," I said. He chuckled. He gave me some clothes and I went to the bathroom to change. After I was done, I walked out to see a half-naked Natsu on his bed asleep. I went beside him and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you, Natsu," I whispered as I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too,"

* * *

KAWAII ~~~~~~~~~~~~~' 

I cried while writing this... Im over emotional...

OMG I CANT BeLIEVE IM ON CHAPTER 8!

Have you seen the new Fairy tail movie? If not heres a link :

www. youtube watch?v =c3gchWqYM3g

Remember to copy paste and then delete the spaces :3

Thanks for R&R the last few chapters :D

Thanks again!

~~Moon Chan =^.^=


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

I woke up in Natsu's arms. I snuggled closer to him and kissed his lips.

"Wake up," I said in between kisses.

"Okay," he said while kissing me back. I kissed him one last time before getting out and going into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I realized I didn't have any clothes.

"Crap," I got out with only a towel around me. "Natsu, c-can I borrow a shirt?" I blushed.

"Sure," he said while stripping right in front of me and handing me it. I slipped it on. Perfect, it went to my knees. I wore my socks and boots and followed Natsu downstairs. "Let your sister sleep, I'll tell my mom to give her some new clothes and keep her company," he went downstairs and greeted his mom with a hug. "MAMAAAA! Make us breakfast!" he said.

"Alright, WAIT WHEN DID THIS GIRL COME? WHY IS SHE WEARING YOUR SHIRT! NATSUUU?" she stopped making the omelet to scold Natsu.

"Hi Mrs. Dragneel, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I spent the night, I had a problem and came to Natsu. Thank you for having me," I thanked her and she blushed.

"Oh my! What a sweet young lady! Natsu, you were supposed to introduce her," she said glaring at him.

"Mama, meet my girlfriend. Lucy, meet my mama," he said glaring at his mama.

"Natsu, you have to cherish the times you have with your mother. Someday she might be gone," I said smiling.

"What a wise women! Please take care of my son," she said while putting out two plates for us. I ate it all.

"Thank you Mrs. Dragneel. I think I should be going, Natsu where's Aoi. I think I should take her home. I want her to get a job with me today," I said walking towards the stairs. He led me to her room and I picked her up.

"LUCY?" she screamed.

"Shut up and go along with it, your sleepy. I'm gonna take you home," I said while walking downstairs.

"Let. Me. Down," she hissed. I dropped her down. "HEY!" she yelled at me. I laughed.

"Come on Natsu," I said. He followed us all the way home. I changed as quick as I could fucking manage and then I tucked Aoi Nee-Chan into bed. I walked with Natsu to school. We talked about annoying neighbors.

"I caught my neighbor kissing her dog," I said. He burst out laughing.

"I caught Grey singing in his underpants once…" he said then shivered. I laughed this time.

"Fuck! Its lunch time! We missed two classes!" I held on to his hand and ran to the cafeteria.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed while running up to me. "We missed you!" she tried to hug me, but Natsu pulled me away. I sat in between Natsu and Grey as usual.

"Where were you?" Erza asked.

"I was putting my best friend into jail and trying to find out who my long lost sister was," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Okay tell the truth now," Erza demanded. I glared at her.

"I am speaking the truth," I hissed.

"No you aren't. Explain why you weren't here or you will have detention," she looked at me waiting for my explanation.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE ME? WELL FINE THEN!" I screamed while walking out. I heard Natsu scolding them and footsteps.

"Luce? You alright?" he asked.

"He killed mama," I said tears streaming down my face.

"I know," he patted my back and held me until I was done. I re-applied my make up and went to class.

"Lucy, gomen," Erza said.

"Save it," I said while going to my seat. I sulked the rest of class, answering when the teacher asked me too. Right before the bell rang I walked out. I could hear Natsu's calls for me to come back, but I ignored them. I went to my locker, grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom. I locked myself inside the stall and cried. After a while I calmed down and now was just staring blankly at the wall.

"Excuse me, do you have a hall pass? If not then you are to go to class," Erza said.

"D-do you mind? Trying to do my business in here…" I tried my best to sound like I wasn't crying.

"Lucy?" she asked.

"Jesus, what do you fucking want?" I wanted to punch her right now. She picked the lock and walked inside.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Oi! For all you know I could have been naked!" I said blushing. She looked at me and I burst into tears. She awkwardly patted my back and told me it was ok for an hour before I stopped sobbing. I washed my face and we both headed to our class. People stared at us and I glared back. We both took our seats with the usual people. We learned about the structure of a molecule for about the hundredth time, and then we got our projects and left for home. Erza blocked me from going, so Natsu and his "crew" stayed as well.

"Get the fuck out of here," I hissed at them. They all stood their place. I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck do you want Erza," she glared at me. The rest shivered but I rolled my eyes once again.

"You are going to sit down and explain," she said. The others obviously didn't understand. I sat down and she sat down as well. Some of them left while others took a seat.

"Zeref kidnapped my sister," I said with no emotion. Natsu shook his head and the others were in shock.

"Anything else," she asked. A tear slipped down.

"Nope," I said.

"Then why," she inquired.

"NATSU COVER FOR ME!" I screamed as I jumped out the opened window. I laughed and ran off. Once I was far enough I slowed down and started to cry. Why? How could he? Why me? Why Mama? I trudged home and got ready for bed. I skipped dinner and laid inside my bed. Aoi Nee Chan was already sleeping. I started silently crying and shivering. Even though I had two blankets on I felt empty and cold. I felt scared. I heard a knock on my window. I looked and shrieked.

"AOI! WAKE UP AND RUN TO THE CLOSET!" I screamed she looked at my terrified face and nodded. I closed the window quickly and locked all the doors and windows. I tried calling the police but my phone was dead. I was dead scared. I wanted to run, but if I did he would catch me. I sat at my desk writing quick and sudden information to give to Aoi, letters as well. Not long ones though, one sentenced letters. I walked to the closet and handed her these.

"Listen Aoi, you are going to run to this address. We were there right?" she nodded. "I want you to tell him to open this letter, you stay there. I don't care what you have to do, just get to his house," she nodded. I packed a small bag with money and keys to the house. I put her into a rain coat and we walked outside. We both ran, I looked around guarding her with my life. I saw him sitting on the bench with tattered clothes. I told her to run faster. We both sped up and we were almost there when he approached us.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"RUN AOI! GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" I screamed. I saw her run to the house and go inside.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"You betrayed me. You are a filthy brat. You should rot in hell," he said while grabbing on to my neck.

"YOU betrayed me. YOU0 are a filthy brat. YOU should rot in hell," I spit in his face and he let go of my neck. I was about to scream when he punched me.'

"She is still safe, she will tell everyone, she knows everything," I threatened. "I can't go to jail when I'm dead can I?" I said smirking. He took out a knife and jabbed it in my leg. I screamed as I heard my bone shatter into a million pieces. He stabbed it again into my arms, and now he was aiming for my heart.

* * *

:O cliff hanger!

Thanks for the previous R&R's :D

This is really fun, writing and then seeing that people actually read it!

Please do give me ideas or correct me!

I will only keep going if you want me too :D

Thanks agaiiiiin 3

~~Moon Chan =^.^=


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy Tail does not belong to me, It belongs to Hiro Mashima :D

* * *

I had to think fast. I didn't go through those tough years of training for nothing! I pushed my knee up and it hit him in the groin. The glass dropped and I caught it. He got off of me hissing in pain. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. What the fuck? I tried again, resulting in nothing.

"You better drop that," he whispered. I shook my head. No way was I going to drop my only weapon. He came at me and I pushed the glass shard in front of my chest. I felt sticky hot liquid dripping on myself. Why hadn't Natsu come to save me? I opened my eyes just in time to see him drop on top of me. I rolled over and he dropped on the ground. I was shaking. I crawled to Natsu's house. I banged on the door.

"Coming," someone said. Natsu's dad opened the door and gasped when he saw me. "Grandeeny! Come here, quick!" I heard two pairs of feet come down the stairs. Wendy and Mrs. Dragneel came and gasped. Wendy ran to go get medical supplies, while Mrs. Dragneel went to get some sheets. "What happened sweetie?" he asked me.

"Nat… su," my hoarse voice said.

"NATSU!" he yelled. Natsu walked down the stairs with Aoi Nee Chan. Aoi Nee Chan started crying and Natsu barked at his dad to go get the stuff faster. I felt so tired. I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

The next thing I know, I was laying on a bed. I recalled the events of last night and looked around. I saw a cast on my leg and many covered wounds. I got up and winced in pain. I can't believe I just left Zeref there! Baka! I walked out of the room and saw Natsu. I tried to escape but Natsu caught me.

"What do you think you're doing," he picked me up bridal style and laid me down on the sofa.

"I was trying to get out," I said glaring at him,

"I might let you out if you explain why you are ripped apart," he glared back at me. I remembered last night.

"I have to find him, I have to before he runs away," I get off and start walking away. Natsu protests and tries to stop me.

"LET ME GO NATSU!" I yell. I punch him in the chin and he blacked out. I wobbled outside and saw him on sidewalk surrounded by police officers. I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, ma'am, please stay away from the crime scene," he said while pushing me back.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Yes, he is," he whispered.

"I killed him," I said, with tears in my eyes. He looked at me with shock. He took me aside and talked to me.

"What do you mean Ms.…?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," I said. "Zeref was my friend, he came to my house last night and I saved my sister. He wanted to kill me, so all I was doing was protecting myself," I starting crying.

"Miss, we would like to take you to the station, is that alright?" he asked.

"No thank you, you can invite you and your comrades later. At the moment I am being hospitalized," I said while walking away. He protested but I kept walking. I made it back to Natsu's house. His mother offered me some food but I politely declined.

"What's wrong," he asked sitting next to me.

"I killed him," I whispered. "I'm a murderer," I starting crying.

"Lucy, I am going to call Erza if you don't explain," he sternly said. I cried even harder. He took out his phone and demanded that Erza come as quick as she could. After a few minutes we heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it. I saw a furious Erza. She saw me and softened up.

"Lucy? Did Natsu do something?" she asked, she was about to punch him.

"No," I starting crying even more. They both looked at me worriedly.

"Lucy, explain please," Erza said. I started from the beginning. After I was done she was crying and Natsu was frozen with shock.

"L-l-Lucy, let's go to school, okay?" she said. I nodded and we started to walk to school. We walked in silence. I had a class with Natsu's "crew" first. We all headed there and sat down. People were staring at me and whispering about my injuries. I was choking back tears when Erza screamed.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" she roared. They all went back to what they were doing.

"Lucy, what happened," Grey asked.

"Nothing," I said, annoyance coating my words.

"Nothing meaning a broken leg, a broken arm, and bruises and cuts on every inch of your body?" he asked.

"I said nothing," I whispered letting a few tears roll out. Erza and Natsu saw this and starting scolding Grey.

"Lu-Chan, you can tell me right?" Levy smiled.

"No," I said.

"Lucy, are you sure," Natsu asked.

"I don't want people to look at me with pity," I hissed.

"We won't," Grey said.

"YES YOU WILL! I HAVE ERZA AND NATSU AND MY SISTER TO LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I DON'T NEED MY FRIENDS TO ACT LIKE THAT TOO!" I screamed. I grabbed my bag and walked out. I climbed up a tree and started crying. "Mama," I whispered. "Why didn't you let me die?" I asked. I saw a red head and a pink head come my way.

"Lucy?" they called. I didn't respond. They called again, and again. I jumped down from the tree.

"Leave me alone. I am going home," I said. No emption in my eyes, face, or voice.

"Lucy…" Natsu said. I walked home and saw Aoi Nee Chan cooking pasta.

"Lucy! You should be in school!" she exclaimed. She was acting so motherly.

"Can't," I said. I went to my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed doing nothing for more than half of the day. At night I went outside. I walked and walked. I walked to mama's grave.

"Hey Mama. I finally found your killer. I killed him. I know you're not the proudest person right now. I have a boyfriend, his name is Natsu. He has salmon colored hair and loves me so much. Mama, I love him too. I found my sister. Why didn't you tell me about her? Oh well, I know her now. I have a few best friends too. Erza, who can make anyone in this world shrink and obey her. Levy who loves books more than me. Hard to believe right? But it's true! Then I have Grey, who always strips without knowing. He and Natsu don't get along well. I love you mama. I miss you very much too. More than anything, I wish you were here. To guide me on the right path. Mama, I love you," I said while crying.

"I love you too, Lucy,"

* * *

OMG! WHO SAID THAT? xD

Chapter 10!

Im sorry :S I'm probably going to start posting slower because of school :(

Thanks for the previous R&R :D

I think im going to post everyweek

Damn it I hate school :|

Give me suggestions for the pairing on my next story, I wanna start making the plot :33

Thanks again :D

~~Moon Chan =^.^=


End file.
